The present disclosure relates to communicating between computing devices, and in particular to authorizing access to a protected resource of a computing device.
Typically, authorization is the process of providing a user permission to have access to a resource of a computing device. In a multi-user computing system, a system administrator may define for the system which users are allowed access to the system and what privileges of use. When a user logs into a computing system or application, the system or application may identify what resources the user may have access during this session. Thus, authorization may be seen as both the preliminary setting up of permissions by a system administrator and the actual checking of the permission values that have been set up when a user logs in.
In computing device networks, an authorization system may provide an application on a computing device access to a protected resource of the user. A protected resource of the user may be provided by a resource owner. For example, a user may allow a travel application on a computing device to have access to a social graph in the user's social media account. Typically, a user pre-registers the application with an authorization server so that the application may access the protected resource of the user. An authorization system may specify a process for resource owners to authorize access to their protected resources.